Trials of LionO
by PrimoLover
Summary: friend Alex's story for her i am putting this up
1. Chapter 1

ThunderCats

Trials of Lion-O

_**Part 1**_

The ThunderCats gathered at the bridge of the Thundertank. "How about we fire up the Book of Omens, Panthro? Find out where that next stone is."

Siber slid under the dashboard and began fusing wires together. "Give me a minute. This thing's wiring is close to impossible."

It didn't take long for the red jewel in the book to start glowing. "All set," the white tigress confirmed, crawling back out. The book showed a hologram of a globe-Third Earth, Siber assumed. There were lots of coordinates, but she couldn't make any sense of them. A beam of red suddenly shot out of the globe and into the ceiling of the Thundertank. "_Up_?" Panthro and Siber exclaimed in unison. "How can it be _up_?" Both General and soldier looked at each other in disbelief. "What the heck are you doing?" both asked. "Stop that!" Still at the same time. "Seriously, you're freaking me out!" Both paused to consider what to say next. "The samoflange is basically the most important part of a structure! Oh, _come on_!"

Minx-O laughed and put a hand on Siber's shoulder. "Well, I guess you're a panther on the inside." She caught her brother in a headlock. "Like you're one to talk! _Uncle Grune_ didn't have a stub for a tail." "You're just jealous that I actually fit in with this family." The older soldier managed to get out of the headlock and gave her a noogie. "Break it up, you two," the General ordered. "There's time for sibling rivalry later." Minx-O reluctantly let her go. "Sir, yes, sir!" both replied.

"I don't know," Lion-O told Panthro, "but the book says the stone is up, and that's where we're going." He began looking up possible locations until the screens in front of them all changed to reveal a tall cliff-if Siber had to guess, about 100 foot-tall.

"Yes! Climbing!" both soldiers exclaimed.

Tygra sighed. "Why does up always have to be so high?" "The book can by cryptic at time," Cheetara agreed. "Maybe you're misinterpreting the message."

Siber rolled her eyes. All it had taken was a simple kiss to get Cheetara to go from 'I believe in you!' to 'You're doing everything wrong!'

"Wouldn't be the first time," Lion-O replied darkly. "But I've learned my lesson."

"Have you?" Tygra questioned. "Because heading up _there _feels like another wild goose chase."

The white tigress growled. "Shove off, Tygra."

"When _you're_ king, you can do things _your_ way," Lion-O added. "Now let's go."

With the older tiger still scowling, he jumped down the steps.

The rest of the ThunderCats talked quietly about the situation, trying to find the best route. Finally, Kit and Kat went down the steps. With a nod from their General, Siber and Minx-O jumped off the bridge entirely while Panthro took the stairs, watching them. Tygra and Cheetara were the last to leave.

Even after an hour, the ThunderCats still hadn't reached the top. The soldiers had happily scaled the cliff for a little while, until Panthro gave a gruff order for them to stay on the path with the others. Both Siber and Minx-O had their hands on their weapons the entire time. "We're too exposed!" the older soldier groaned. "With our luck, they'll be an ambush any second," the white tigress agreed.

Tygra, after overhearing them, finally asked, "Do you even know where you're leading us, Lion-O?" The young king grunted, but didn't reply.

"We're so dead," the soldiers sighed.

"Right into Mumm-Ra's hands, if you ask me," Panthro added. "We're totally exposed to attack on this route." On that note, Siber gripped her axe even tighter.

The twins had started panting a little while ago. "How much higher can we go?" Kat groaned. "I'm more worried about the way down," Kit replied, staring down at the river below. Both exchanged a look, then whimpered.

"Maybe we should consider turning around," Cheetara said after watching the kids. "What do you think?"

After looking back at the other ThunderCats and staring ahead to find a Candy Fruit tree, Lion-O spoke."I think...we should stop here for a quick rest."

The kittens grinned and cheered, running immediately to the tree.

As Tygra passed by, he growled, "First good idea you've had all day."

Siber and Minx-O didn't dare approach the tree until Panthro gave them a nod. The older soldier climbed on the branch next to their General, while Siber hooked up a bungee cord to the rock above and began to scale it.

Lion-O eventually joined them, climbing up a branch of his own. "Lunch should be easy compared to finding the stone." He picked a yellow and blue fruit from the tree. As the young king was just about to bite into the yellow one, the fruit was suddenly snatched from his grasp. "Too slow, Your Highness!" Kat teased, then bit into it. The blue fruit was taken away by Kit, who climbed up next to her brother. "You really need you keep your eyes open!" The two burst into laughter.

"Thanks. I'll try to remember that," Lion-O grumbled, going up a higher branch. Panthro and Minx-O were having no problems grabbing food. Below, Cheetara picked up a fruit from the ground. She sighed when she spotted Lion-O reaching for one desperately. "You always do things the hard way, Lion-O."

Before he could grab the fruit above, Siber jumped from off her perch and grabbed it. "If you really want something, you've got to be a little brave, Lion-O." The young king flashed her a smile. "Only problem: you're kind of bravery usually gets people-" he was cut off by Siber's scream as the bungee cord launched her back into the rock. "Hurt." She jumped back down to the tree. "That was _awesome_! I'm _so _doing that again!" Before she could reach the rock wall again, a stretchy arm blocked her path. "Will you stop with the climbing?" Panthro sighed. Siber took another step towards the wall when he added, "That's an _order_, soldier." She groaned, but obeyed, taking a seat on one of the branches and biting into her fruit softly. Lion-O merely went for another.

He almost had the fruit in his grasp when Tygra's whip looped around it and pulled it to the waiting tiger. "_Hey_!" "A king should never eat before his people," the older prince jeered. In anger, Lion-O shook the branch until his brother fell to the ground. "Or lose his temper."

Lion-O jumped down and growled, "Oh, is that it? You're all against me?"

"It's not us, kid," Panthro replied, stepping down the trunk of the tree with ease. "You're your own worst enemy."

"You won't be able to beat up enemies if you're too busy beating up yourself," Minx-O agreed.

"He's right, Lion-O," Tygra added. "You may be the king, but that doesn't mean you can't learn something from us."

The young lion gave his brother a hard look.

Suddenly, the sound of whistling projectile all caught their attention. A missile- small, sleek, and silver- exploded onto the rock behind them. "Ambush!" Lion-O cried. The area around them also sent shards of rock everywhere.

Tygra brought out his whip-only to have it caught from behind by Addicus. "Not gonna hide this time," he snarled, then sent the tiger flying with a punch to the face. "Tygra!" Cheetara called, then tried to race over to him. Kaynar jumped down before she could, however, and caught her in a headlock. "You run like a girl," he retorted, then burst into maniacal laughter. The kittens and Snarf tried running as well, but were faced with a squad of lizards with blasters pointed straight at them. After dealing with Tygra, Addicus had no problem taking down Panthro and Minx-O. Siber managed to evade the hulking monkey, but was tackled to the ground by Kaynar. "Ooh, goodie! A new face!" He leaned in closer, took her axe, and grinned. "I've heard all about you...Siberiana, is it?" The white tigress blew a strand of hair out of her face. "H-How do you know my name?" The jackalman flashed her a smile. "I have my ways. Naturally, I'd want to know everything about...my _soulmate_." "You're nuts!" she protested, trying desperately to squirm free of his grasp. "But don't you see, dear? That's _why _we're meant for each other!" "Because we're both...mentally insane? That makes _no_ sense!" "Exactly." Siber was thrown against the wall with the others. "Urg. I think I'm gonna throw up."

Lion-O pulled out the Sword of Omens and prepared to fight the lizards facing the twins first, when he was shot in the back by none other than Slythe. The lizard General grinned and grabbed the Sword of Omens and its gauntlet as Addicus and Kaynar put the young king into a full body lock. Siber recognized the move-it was nearly impossible to escape. "We have the sword and gauntlet," Slythe confirmed. "Now, give us the book." Lion-O replied,"I'd rather _die_." This earned him a slap from the lizard General's tail. "You're willing to risk _your _life for it. But what about _hers_?" Kit gasped in horror as all attention was turned to her. You better not hurt her, Slythe!" the lion growled. "_I _would never harm such an adorable creature," he said. "_Addicus_, on the other hand..."

Lion-O made a sudden lunge and grabbed the gauntlet from him, then bolted towards the monkey. "_Grab him_!" Slythe snarled. Addicus swung his club at the young king, but he dodged and ran to the edge of the cliff. So close to the edge, he swung his arms in a desperate attempt to keep his balance. "Lion-O!" Kit cried. Kaynar merely pushed him over, sending a few boulders down with him. "Oopsies," he retorted. "Think he'll land on his feet?" Lion-O cried out in terror as he fell into the waters below, the rocks falling in after him. "_Fools_!" Slythe hissed. "He had the gauntlet!" Everyone tried their best to peer over the edge, hoping the young king would resurface.

He didn't.

Tygra stared at the calm water in shock. "You...killed him." "Lion-O..." Cheetara and Siber breathed in unison.

"He has the gauntlet with the Spirit Stone!" the evil General growled to his soldiers. "Get down there and _find it_!" The lizards scampered off without another word.

"Those fools will never get it back!" Addicus roared.

"Why don't we use our new _prisoners_ to fetch it," Kaynar suggested with a wicked grin towards the remaining Cats.

"Not bad idea, Kaynar," Slythe agreed. "Even if some die, we will have lost nothing." The three approached the captured cats. "Let's see...I hear you're good with water, _General._" Panthro turned a little green on that note. "But he can't go alone," Addicus added. "What about..._him_." The monkey's finger settled on Minx-O. "Soldier and General," Kaynar commented. "I _like_ it."

Despite the handcuffs, Siber immediatley took an attack position in front of the two. "You touch my father, or you touch my brother, and I will _tear off your arms_ and _feed them to you_!"

The jackalman let out another laugh of insanity. "You're a feisty one, aren't you? Well, since you put it so nicely..._you_ can go in their place." "Gladly," she growled.

"Siber, _no_!" Minx-O cried, but Addicus pushed both him and Panthro back against the wall. Kaynar pushed her to the edge of the cliff. "So sorry to see you go," he told her. "Hopefully, you'll survive."

The white tigress turned to look back at the other Cats. She flashed them a smile. "Father?" Siber called. "Take care of Minx-O and Snowmeow for me?" "Of course," he replied shakily. "I love you," she told him. "I love you all."

"Say goodbye, Daddy's Girl," Kaynar whispered, then shoved her off. At such a high drop, Siber couldn't help but scream. She plunged straight into the river, a few loose rocks coming down after her.

The first thing she saw was Lion-O, pinned underneath the boulders on the river floor. Her instincts told her to swim, but the rocks knocked her next to the young king. Siber struggled against the boulders that were keeping her under, but just didn't have the strength. It didn't take long for Lion-O to run out of breath.

It didn't take her long, either.

Lion-O woke up next to a marble statue in a small room-decorated, naturally, as if it was in the Palace. "I'm...alive?" he breathed.

"No, Lion-O," a new voice said. "I'm afraid you are quite dead."

"Jaga," the young king greeted. "Dead? Then I failed."

"Not yet, Lion-O," the elder cleric replied. "The Spirit Stone has deemed you worthy of another chance to walk among the living."

"I'll take it!" he said immediately.

"It's not that simple, Lion-O," Jaga explained. "While your first life was given to you, your second life must be earned."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"You must complete a series of trials."

"Slythe has the sword and he's gonna kill the other Cats! I don't have time for this right now!" Lion-O protested.

"Your only other choice is death," Jaga reminded. He used his staff to create a pink portal. "Step through this door, and you will begin a series of trials, designed to test whether you can overcome your greatest weaknesses; to see if yours is a life worth saving. Good luck."

"Wait, Jaga," the young king spoke. "What about Siber? I was sure I'd seen her sinking before..."

The cleric merely motioned to the statue. From behind it floated a skinny, light blue, see-through ghost. "Greetings, Your Highness." Siber curtsied in the air. "Good to see you'll be returning to Third Earth."

Lion-O attempted to grab her hand, but his merely passed through her. "What must I do to bring her back with me?" he asked Jaga.

"I'm afraid Siberiana must remain here," he replied, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Please, Jaga!" the young king cried. "Siber, what about Minx-O, or Era, or Panthro? Don't you want to see them again?"

"Of course I do," she answered in an echoing tone. "But...Jaga...may I?"

He stroked his beard thoughtfully. "True, it wasn't your time to pass on, Siberiana...I suppose. You may help Lion-O with his tests, but you'll need to face a few trials of your own."

"Gladly," she replied, smiling.

"Now, go," Jaga told them.

The two ThunderCats didn't hesitate to step into the portal.

_**Meanwhile...**_

Minx-O watched as Kit pressed harder into the stone with her black chalk until the circle was complete. He took a small step back to look at her drawing- a calm-looking face with a small tuft of hair at the top. He assumed that the figure was supposed to be a rough sketch of Lion-O.

"You two!" one of the lizards called. "Get back here _now_!" Minx-O and Kit ran unwillingly back to the hover-vehicles Mumm-Ra's army was currently using and joined the other captured ThunderCats at the front.

Kit did her best to wipe away her tears. "Lion-O can't be gone. I...I-I won't believe it!" "It's okay, sis," Kat soothed. "We're gonna get through this." "There will be time for mourning," Cheetara agreed. "As soon as we take care of _them_." The cleric cast a glance at the three triumphant Generals standing behind them.

"There's no way Siber went down that easy," Minx-O told himself. "She's a soldier. She's tougher than that!" "Face it, soldier," Panthro said shakily. "She's gone."

It was then that the minx noticed the tears in his eyes. "Panthro, are you...crying?" "_No_!" the hulking panther protested. "I'm just...just..." he trailed off. Minx-O put a hand on his shoulder. "I miss her, too. Maybe we can get her axe back once we get past them."

"But how?" That was Tygra.

"You always said you wanted to be king," Panthro replied. "Well, now you are. Just hope you've got a plan."

Tygra gave him a look of agreement and began to think.

The portal took them to a dirty place with worn-down stone buildings and scraps of food and fabric scattered all over the ground.

Siber instantly recognized the place as the Slums. She's been down here often, looking for spare parts and sometimes scraps of food.

"The Slums of Thundera?" Lion-O breathed as the portal closed behind them.

A familiar female voice retorted, "I'm surprised the big fancy king even knows what the Slums are."

The two looked up to see Kit and Kat sitting on the edge of a roof.

"What are you two doing here?" the young king asked them. "You're not-"

"Dead?" Kat finished. "Hardly. We've just taken a form you'd be familiar with." The kittens jumped down from their perch.

"We're your first test," Kit explained. "But don't worry. This one's easy." "All you have to do is steal this key," Kat added, holding out a golden key with the ThunderCats symbol on it. He then handed it to Kit. "And it'll open the door to your next trial," she purred. "But _be careful_." Lion-O made a lunge for the key, but Kit pulled her arm back. He tried again, but the cubs disappeared entirely.

"Teleportation," Siber commented. "Nice."

"I thought you were going to help me!" the young king sighed.

"I can't really help with this one," she replied. "I can scout them out for you, but I can't get the key. If I try, it'll just go through my hand."

Lion-O groaned and looked around. "Not everything is as it seems," came Kit's voice. Suddenly, three pairs of the twins appeared. "You really need to keep your eyes open," they all said. Each pair took off in a different direction. Lion-O chose to go after the cubs that were sitting on the stairs close to them. "Because only one pair of us is real." The young king dove for them, but they disappeared.

Another pair was watching from the roof, and laughed when Lion-O became frustrated. After they raced off, Siber and Lion-O climbed up and began chasing after them.

They made it to the edge of a building to find three Wikeykats, each one holding a key. "Oh, brother," the white tigress sighed. The young king went for the one in the middle, but flew straight through it. That one disappeared, along with the one on the right. The remaining Kat noted,"You never look before you leap," then jumped off the edge. Lion-O jumped after him, while Siber flew down. "When you're a ghost...you can fly? _Wicked_!"

Kat kept running until Lion-O tripped over a piece of red string tied between buildings, sending the young lion flying into a few barrels.

"You never look before you run, either," Kit commented, retrieving her string. "That's how you led us into that trap."

"I was only following the book!" he protested.

"C'mon, Lion-O!" said one of the two Kats next to him. "You can't just follow blindly. You have to trust your instincts!" Enraged now, the young king went for the key, when Kit kicked him in the back. Lion-O fell to the ground.

"Instincts," he muttered, getting back up. "I have to learn to look." Suddenly struck with an idea, Lion-O closed his eyes and breathed in the scent of the Thunderkittens. "But that doesn't mean I have to use my eyes."

Getting up again, the young king found four Kats and three Kits waiting for him. Carefully sniffing out each pair, Lion-O was able to figure out which ones weren't real. The minute he turned away, the fake cubs would disappear. "Isn't _this _what you're looking for?" one of the Kats asked him, holding up a key. Lion-O smiled. "Yeah. But you don't have it." The phony kitten faded away. "Look!" Siber pointed to the top of a building where two figures sat.

The real Kit and Kat had chosen to sit down on the edge of yet another roof and watch. "This is taking longer than I thought it would," Kit admitted. "Do you think he'll ever get the key?" Kat asked her.

"I already did," said Lion-O from behind them, holding up the key. Siber smiled. "Silly cubs. You can't beat the king." Kat reached down for his flank, but nothing was on it. "Gotta keep your eyes open, Kat," he teased. "And if those deceive you, you can always trust your nose."

"You did it!" "Good job, Lion-O!" "Very impressive, my king!"

Another pink portal opened up, and the young king stuck his key into the small hole the portal had this time.

Without a moment's hesitation, they jumped in.

_**Meanwhile...**_

The hover-vehicles flew high above the river below. A second vehicle approached the side of the one the ThunderCats were being held on.

"Nothing?" Slythe hissed in frustration.

"No trace, General Slythe," one of the lizards answered from the craft. "Probably washed out to the Great Sea."

Kit gasped in horror.

Slythe let out a hiss that Minx-O assumed was supposed to be a sigh. "Mumm-Ra will not be pleased."

Kaynar approached the captured Cats. "But surely, these cute kittens will cheer him up."

The twins and Snarf stared in terror, mouths gaping.

"if there's anything left of them," the monkian added nastily, brandishing his spiked club at Minx-O's neck.

"I can assure you, Addicus," Slythe replied. "There's won't be."

The ThunderCats merely prepared for the worst.

Lion-O and Siber found themselves falling. Both let out terrified screams as they fell into a huge dome of briars-the old home of the Petalars. Siber merely floated to the ground, while Lion-O smacked face-first into a tree. "I gotcha!" the soldier called. But when she held her arms out to catch the young king, he merely slipped through them.

"Sorry," she said. "I'm still a bit new to this whole 'ghost' thing."

He got back up to see Cheetara laying on a branch. "You sure took the hard way down, Lion-O," the cleric purred.

"Well, I didn't see an easier one!" the young king protested.

"There's always an easier way. You just never look for it. _That's_ how you got us caught in the first place." She jumped off the branch.

"I took that mountain pass because we had to!" Lion-O argued. "I don't choose where the book points, Cheetara!"

"But you're the king, and it's up to you to choose how to get there," the cheetah cleric reminded. "And if you want to win this trial, you'd better choose carefully."

Right in front of them stood a huge maze with walls of brambles and thorns curving every which way. "Great Jaga," Siber muttered.

"There's only one way out," Cheetara explained, "and you've got to find it and get to the key before I do."

Even from there, Siber could spot a long, gangly tree with a key tied to its one bending branch.

"A _race_?" Lion-O said in disbelief. "That's impossible! This place is a labyrinth, and I couldn't outrun you if I had the Thundertank!"

"If you believe that, then you've already lost," Cheetara replied. "But don't worry. Just to make it fair, I'll give you a head start." A pause. "Oh, and Siber?" The Siberian girl focused her attention on the cleric. "You have a few...limitations in this trial." "Like what?" she asked. "First off, you can't use your Navigation Lessons from military camp." Siber stared. "How'd you know about that?" Cheetara ignored her question, then continued, "And you can't fly above the maze and tell Lion-O which way to go." The soldier groaned. "You're killing my loopholes here!" "And just to make sure..." With a wave of the cleric's hand, Siber's mouth disappeared entirely. She tried to say something, but all that came out was a muffled cry.

The young king didn't budge.

"Well? What are you waiting for?" she asked.


	2. Chapter 2

Lion-O hesitated for a moment, then raced into the huge maze. Siber floated behind him.

Just as he had rounded a corner, the two found a dead end. Siber motioned for him to go a different direction, but was suddenly thrown into a prickly wall. "That's cheating, Snow!" she heard Cheetara call. "Time's up, Lion-O! Here I come!"

The lion began sprinting in the direction Siber had motioned to, with the white tigress at his side.

Unfortunately, Cheetara passed them, then stopped abruptly in front of Lion-O. "So much for that head start," she teased.

"Now you're toying with me," he growled. "Just like you always have!"

"And you're still acting like the same stubborn prince you were the day I met you," the cleric replied. "Can't see a dead end even when you're running straight into it."

"Believe me, I've run into plenty," Lion-O sighed. Suddenly, Cheetara leaned in and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Then maybe it's time to take a different path." She stepped slowly away from the young king, then called, "See you at the finish line!" and raced off. Lion-O and Siber chased after her.

Suddenly, the lion stopped, sending Siber running straight through him.

Another dead end.

Exhausted from all the running, Lion-O lay down on the dirt, staring up at a winged creature circling overhead. "Urg. Some shortcut _that _was." It let out a caw when it spotted him. "Easy for you to say. You've got wings," he told the animal. He was suddenly struck with an idea. "Which is just what I need."

When it flew close to the ground, Lion-O jumped onto the back of the creature, steering it towards the tree in the middle of the maze.

"She said I had to win," he mused. "But she didn't say I had to do it alone."

Siber tugged on Lion-O's armor and pointed to a streak of yellow flashing below in the maze.

Cheetara was catching up.

"Come on!" he told the bird-like beast. "Faster! _Faster_!"

The cleric began climbing up the side of the tree just as they approached it.

"HOOO!" Lion-O yelled, and in a desperate attempt to get the key, dove for it.

When he fell to the ground, he realized that he had the key in his paw.

Cheetara came to a halt. "You win," she stated simply.

"Or, to put it another way, you lose," Lion-O teased.

"Well, _my _goal was to teach you a lesson, so actually, I _still _win."

Neither the young king nor Siber could come up with an argument.

_**Meanwhile...**_

Slythe pointed his blaster at Tygra. "Yours will be the shortest and last reign of any Cat king."

The older prince muttered something. Not even Minx-O, regarded for his good hearing, could get a word of it.

"_What's that, __Cat_?" the lizard hissed in anger.

Tygra snarled, "I said, 'I'd rather die a king than live forever as a mindless lackey!' "

Slythe turned red with rage, but said nothing.

"What's the matter, _lizard_? Cat got your tongue?" Minx-O snarled.

He suddenly lashed out, punching Tygra in the face and knocking him to the floor of the hover-vehicle. A smack from his tail sent Minx-O flying as well.

Both got up with some difficulty, the older tiger clutching his jaw.

"Well, you got one thing coming for you," he managed to get out. "You hit harder than the monkey."

"I'll say," the soldier added. "The old ape isn't so tough."

Addicus growled. "_You wanna see how hard I hit?_"

With that, he picked up Tygra and threw him over the edge of the vehicle. Minx-O landed a few inches away from him on the hard canyon floor.

The enraged monkian jumped off as well, and began rapidly punching Tygra.

"Leave him alone!" the soldier growled, knocking Addicus off him.

Kaynar let out a crazed laugh. "Can I play too?" He started punching Tygra, while Addicus went for Minx-O.

"Seems they like getting hit as much as we like hitting them!" the jackal commented.

Tygra groaned. "No. Just had to buy some time for Kit and Kat to pick the locks."

The evil Generals stared in surprise, then looked back to the hover-vehicle, where a triumphant Kit and Kat were waving the unlocked handcuffs in the air.

"Hi!" "Hey there!"

Panthro jumped out of nowhere, kicking Kaynar to the ground and punching the monkian full in the face. When both were down, he ripped apart Minx-O's cuffs.

Cheetara raced by and broke Tygra's handcuffs as well.

An angry Slythe jumped down and bellowed, "Lizards, _attack_!"

The cleric merely ran up to the bridge and brought them all down.

Slythe was suddenly thrown back as something punched him in the jaw. Tygra turned visible again. "That's for me," he growled, then punched the General to the ground, "and _that's _for Lion-O!"

Addicus came up behind the older tiger and put him in a body lock. Tygra threw his head back, smacking the monkian in the face. Tygra attempted to kick him, but Addicus blocked. The ThunderCat used this maneuver to climb up on his arms and punch him to the ground. The hulking ape got back up, flipped backward, and charged again. This time, he was able to hit Tygra, sending him into the dirt. Minx-O ran up from behind and whacked Addicus in the back of the head with Siber's axe.

Not too far away, Panthro was locked in combat with Kaynar. The jackalman managed to get a punch in and pin the General against the canyon wall. "I didn't hurt you, did I?" he snarled. Panthro sent a hard metal fist into Kaynar's face. "_Not as much as I plan to hurt you_!"

Slythe appeared behind the two on the hover-vehicle. "Forget the Cats! The sword is all that matters!"

With that, Kaynar and Addicus jumped back on.

"You have your lives," the lizard hissed. "But they're of little good as long as I have this."

The vehicle took off down the canyon path once more, Tygra sending blasts of green energy into it. But the machine didn't slow, and the older tiger was forced to stop shooting once it disappeared from sight.

Cheetara came up behind him. "Your brother would be proud if he could see you now," she assured.

"This isn't over yet," Tygra replied. "We're getting that sword back."

He raced along the vehicle's trail, Cheetara right behind him. Panthro and Kat followed suit, but Minx-O had stopped to watch Kit crouching over another rock. She drew the same face before, but this time, it was smiling.

"Don't worry, Kit," he said softly. "They'll be back soon."

With that, the two joined the others.

"So...is this the end of the trials?" Lion-O asked.

"Not quite. You are only halfway through," the cleric answered. "Good luck, Lion-O."

With another wave of her hand, Siber's mouth returned. "Thanks, Cheetara," the white tigress breathed. "For a minute, I was worried you'd forget."

Yet another portal opened, and Lion-O put the key in.

"Here goes nothing," Siber muttered as they stepped through.

_**Part 2**_

_**Meanwhile...**_

The ThunderCats stared at the pyramid from behind a sand dune.

"Mumm-Ra's temple," Cheetara breathed. "It's even scarier than I thought."

"I nearly died in that pit, thanks to Grune," Panthro said. "You sure you want me to help us get in? Getting out was hard enough!"

Minx-O was silent, thinking back to when he and Siber had hid in the engine of the Thundertank all those years ago so that they could help the Generals find the Book of Omens. If Panthro hadn't caught them, would they have died in the pyramid?

"I don't like it either, General," Tygra agreed. "But we have to get the Sword of Omens back."

"There's an air shaft on the north side," the General told him. "Dangerous, but it's your call-king."

The tiger took out a scoping devise and looked for the best way in.

Minx-O's heart skipped a beat. Siber had made that for him.

"We'll need to take out the guards," Tygra finally stated. Panthro nodded and stood up. Minx-O rose as well. "Stay here, soldier," the panther said. "With all due respect, General, I don't think this is the time to go alone." The soldier could understand his orders. He had the feeling the General didn't want to lose his two cubs in two days. Panthro sighed. "Fine. But stay close." Together, they approached the temple.

It didn't take Cheetara long to notice Tygra's unhappiness. "You okay?" she asked softly. "I always told him that I should be king," he admitted. "But I never wanted it like this." "The only thing we can do now is finish the job he started," the cleric replied, then got up and followed Panthro and Minx-O. Tygra didn't hesitate to do the same. Kat started after them, but stopped when he noticed that his sister was drawing. "Again?" he asked, Snarf padding after him too. "This is, like, the tenth rock you've drawn that on!" "If I don't leave him a trail, Lion-O will never be able to find us," Kit replied, maneuvering the stick to draw a smile. "Kit...Lion-O's gone," Kat replied. "Siber is too." "Didn't you learn _anything _from the elephants?" she argued. "Death is only the beginning. As long as Lion-O still has his soul, he has a chance. We have a chance." Kit finally got up, and the three raced to catch up with that others.

Lion-O and Siber ended up in Thunderian Palace. "Never thought I'd see _this_ place again," Siber muttered.

"Not the first time you've kept someone waiting in the Throne Room, Your Majesty," a deep voice said. They looked to find Panthro leaning against a tall hourglass filled with purple sand. "Stakes weren't so high when you were ditching sword lessons as a cub."

Siber smiled. She remembered those days, of course, though they were so long ago. "Back then I didn't want to be king, Panthro," Lion-O replied. "Guess I never thought I'd have to be."

"No choice now," the General mused. "So let's see what you've picked up along the way." He picked up the hourglass with ease and set it down so that the sand started spilling into the other end. "This is a trial of strength."

"Yes!" Siber exclaimed. "Finally, something I can help with!"

"Not so fast, soldier," Panthro replied. "You have to be on _my_ side for this."

"_What_?" both exclaimed. "No way am I going against my king!" Siber protested.

The General merely pulled one of his favorite phrases. "That's an _order_, soldier."

She groaned, but stood in the circle next to her father. "Sorry, Lion-O. I can't disobey a direct order from my General."

Panthro smiled. "All you have to do is get the both of us out of this circle before the sand runs out."

"But Siber's a ghost, so I'll go right through her, and you're three times my size!"

"Yeah, I noticed." The white tigress suddenly felt something jolt through her veins. She fell to the floor on solid feet.

Siber was no longer a ghost. "Wicked!"

"Hope that makes it a bit more even," the General replied. "Better hurry, Your Majesty. I'm not getting any smaller."

Lion-O hesitated, but charged Panthro nonetheless, aiming a kick at his head. The hulking panther merely put his hands in front of his face, grabbed the young kings feet, and threw him back. He groaned. "These trials are gonna kill me. _Again_."Getting back up, he then went for Siber. The white tigress dodged the punch towards her midsection and kicked Lion-O to the floor. "I thought you'd be easier to take down," he admitted, pushing himself up again. "Eleven years of training pays off," she purred. Lion-O focused mainly on Panthro after that, bear-hugging him in an attempt to pick him up. Siber couldn't help but laugh as her father put his hands together and whacked him back down. Lion-O tried once more, but left himself open as he charged. Panthro didn't hesitate to send one of his stretchy fists into the Lord of the ThunderCats' face. He got up, but made the same mistake again. This time, the General kicked him hard in the chest.

During all this, Siber was thinking. All three knew that Lion-O stood no chance against a well-trained General and his soldier. There had to be some other form of strength in this...

"Tick tock, little king!" her father teased. Lion-O tried one more time, trying to push Panthro out of the circle. But the hulking General wouldn't budge. "This test is _impossible_!" he grunted. "_No one_ can get you out of this ring!"

"If that's what the king says, than it must be so," he replied, picking up the young king and throwing him again.

It was then that Siber found the answer she was looking for. "Lion-O, this trial isn't just about physical strength! It's about _mental_ strength too! You're king, so you have power over both of-" she was cut off when her father stretched an arm over her mouth. "That's cheating," he told her, then released her. "You can't just tell him the answer." "You never said I couldn't," Siber reminded.

"Wait a second," Lion-O breathed, finally getting what she'd been trying to tell him. "I _am_ the king. And _you're_ my subject, General. As are you, soldier."

Both nodded and stood at attention.

"I order you both to get out of this circle," he told them.

Panthro bowed, and Siber curtsied. "As you wish, my king," both replied, then walked out of the ring just as the hourglass ran out.

"I thought this was going to be a test of strength," Lion-O mused.

"It was," the General confirmed. "And you're greatest strength is as a leader."

The two approached, Siber going to Lion-O's side and Panthro to hand the young king the key. "Try not to forget it."

He nodded as yet another portal appeared behind him. Siber gave her father a smile, then turned to join him.

"Siber," the General called. She turned back to look at him. "Yes?" "Keep in mind what you just thought. Your trials are up next."

Siber stared in disbelief. "How did you know what-"

"I'm your father," Panthro replied. "I know everything. Good luck."

She gave him a nervous smiled, then turned back to Lion-O, who had already put the key in. "If this had anything you do with intelligence, I'm dead," she whispered to him.

"You _are_ dead," he reminded her.

"Good point," the white tigress replied as they stepped through the portal.

_**Meanwhile...**_

Tygra's whip lashed out suddenly, trapping two of the lizard guards. Cheetara ran by after him, taking out the rest.

Panthro and Minx-O carried the last of the unconscious guards and placed them on the pile of other fallen lizards.

"Nice work, General," Tygra commented.

Panthro pressed a hand against the wall of the pyramid. Suddenly, a red circle glowed around his hand, then forced the part of wall his hand was on deeper into the wall. Red lights flashed all over the side of the temple, forming a big red triangle close to the top. This shape opened up to reveal an entryway.

The ThunderCats raced in to find no guards, no sirens, no nothing. "So far, so good," Panthro commented. "Our plan just may work after all," Tygra agreed.

That's when the alarms started blaring.

"So close," Minx-O sighed. The soldier immediately caught the sound of approaching footsteps. "Incoming troops," he told the others. "Whiskers," Tygra muttered.

The Cats ran back to the entryway they'd come in, pressing themselves against the wall in hopes that they wouldn't be seen.

"Now what, king?" Cheetara asked.

For once, Tygra didn't have a plan. "Just...just let me think."

"Don't worry!" Kit said. "I got this!"

As the lizards were about to round the corner, the cub raced out to meet them. She began playing a lullaby on her flute, and the lizards fell asleep.

"Way to go, Kit!" Tygra praised as they ran past the troop. Kit joined them shortly, still playing the song softly until the guards couldn't hear it anymore.

They woke up and checked the door, but nothing was there. "Just a false alarm," one of them hissed. "Everyone return to your posts!" The lizard punched in a code on the wall, shutting the door and making the alarms stop.

"Nice work," Minx-O told the cub. "Now all we have to do is find Mumm-Ra."

They appeared in a small room. In one corner hung a hammock, and in other, weapons and punching bags. One huge box held spare parts, and shelves of mechanical devises stood around it. Pictures and tapestries were all over the walls, and a huge mirror hung in front of them.

"What is this place?" Lion-O asked.

"This is my old bedroom," Siber answered.

"Not just your bedroom," came a voice from the doorway. "We also trained and made weapons here, remember?"

"How can I forget, Minx-O?" she replied. "We used to have so much fun up here."

The older soldier smiled and touched a painting they had made when she was 10. It consisted of Panthro, Grune, Minx-O, and her. In the middle was one word. 'Family.'

"I remember you were hesitant to paint this one," Minx-O mused. "Now I know why."

Siber turned red. "Oh, no."

"What's the matter, Snow?" Lion-O asked.

"This just happens to be one of her deepest, darkest desires," the older soldier answered.

"Please, Minx-O," Siber scoffed. "It was a stupid wish."

"That you kept for eleven years?" he retorted. "I think not."

Minx-O turned to the young king. "Do you want to tell him, or should I?"

The white tigress turned scarlet and sighed. "I'm extremely jealous of Minx-O. I always have been."

Lion-O put a hand on her shoulder. "Why?"

She pointed to the painting on the wall, tears threatening to fall. "I never really fit into this family. See, Minx-O actually _resembles _Uncle Grune. The brown hair, the tan fur. But me..."

Siber wiped away the tears. "I'm different. I don't look like I belong in this family. For many years now, I've wanted to look like Father."

"That's what this trial's about," Minx-O said, steering her over to the mirror. The feeling like fire coursed through her again. But...surely this wasn't right. When she looked in the mirror again, Siber couldn't find her Siberian reflection.

Instead, she was surprised to find a female panther in its place.

She touched her face to make sure it wasn't a trick. Sure enough, her fur was now blue and her hair was raven.

"Incredible..." she breathed.

"You can stay like this, if you wish," Minx-O told her. "All you have to do is remain here. You can visit the ThunderCats in their dreams. Just stay here."

Siber sighed. "As much as I love seeing that face in the mirror...there's a few faces I love seeing more." At her words, the mirror morphed to portray the rest of the ThunderCats. The fire feeling came back. When she looked down, she was a white tiger again. For some reason, she found herself staring at the floor.

Minx-O smiled. "Good job, sis. You passed the trial." He handed her the key, then tilted her face up. "Don't worry about it," he said brushing her white hair behind her ears. "You're a panther on the inside, and that's what matters." She hugged him. "Thanks, bro."

A new portal opened up behind her.

"C'mon, Lion-O," she called. "The sooner we get out of here, the sooner we can save the other Cats."

The young king followed her into the pink portal.

The two ThunderCats found themselves in a huge forest. Standing in front of them was Jaga.

"Who's trial is this?" Siber asked him.

"Why, it's both of yours," the elder cleric replied. He motioned to an open portal behind him. With a wave of his staff, a pink shield formed around it, sparks of electricity flying from it.

"This trial is a test of bravery," he explained.

Siber stared. This was her trial...against Lion-O?

"Only a true act of bravery will break this shield. This next portal will take you to your final trial, Lion-O. Good luck." With that, Jaga disappeared into thin air.

"Bravery?" the young king breathed. "That's impossible! No one has the guts to do the things you do, Snow!"

"Well, you're going to have to try," she replied. "But what to do..."

Even after several attempts, they still hadn't gotten the shield down. Lion-O had jumped off a tree, thrown himself off a 16-foot cliff and into a river, and used vines to swing around the entire forest. But nothing worked.

Exhausted, the young king laid down on the ground.

Siber sighed and sat down on a rock next to him. It didn't take long for her to get an idea. She stood back up.

"What are you doing?" Lion-O asked.

"I know why none of these things are working," she replied. "You're too _smart _to do the things I do. I can do them because I literally don't think before I do!"

"You're point?" the young king asked.

"Jaga said that only a true act of bravery could get rid of the shield," Siber told him. "He never said it had to be yours."

With that, she ran straight into the shield.

The pain came almost instantly. Siber cried out in agony, but didn't budge from her spot.

It took a bit of endurance, but the shield finally disappeared.

Siber fell onto the ground, smoke coming from her clothes and fur. When Lion-O raced over to her, she merely smiled and coughed, "Tah-dah!"

He pulled one of her arms over his shoulder to steady her. "Good job, soldier," he said, then helped her into the portal.

They arrived at the Tree of Ancients next.

Siber smiled. She _loved_ the Tree of Ancients. In her eyes, racing to the top to hit the bell was the best sport ever. She'd been a champion at climbing the tree since she was 7, and had beaten many others in the arena-including Lion-O and Tygra.

"This looks familiar," the young king muttered.

"It should," Tygra called from the top of the tree. "You lost to me enough times in this arena."

"Don't forget, Tygra, I beat you here in front of the whole kingdom," Siber reminded. "You're not one to boast about winning."

"I was a kid then," Lion-O agreed. "I'm stronger now."

"True," Tygra admitted. "But strength had nothing to do with it. It was always the mental aspect of the game where I had the edge."

Lion-O growled.

"Let's see what you can do now," he continued. "Beat me, and you'll get the key, and your life back. Siber's too."

The young king set the white tigress down. "Lion-O, I can help with this one," she said. "I can _beat _him."

"Not in this condition," he replied. "Just stay here. I got it covered."

Siber sighed, but nodded.

The two ThunderCats took up starting positions at the base of the tree. Suddenly, the sound of a trumpet came twice, signaling the start of the match. Tygra shot up the side of the tree, with Lion-O close behind. The young king lunged for his brother, but the tiger turned invisible. Lion-O fell back to a lower branch. Tygra's whip wrapped around his foot, making him fall even lower.

Tygra reappeared on one of the top branches, grinning from ear to ear. He began climbing higher.

Lion-O growled and started up the side of the tree again. He had almost made it to the bell when a punch came from out of nowhere, sending him into the icy water below.

The young king immediately swam back to the tree. "You're gonna pay for that!"

"There's that famous temper again," Tygra jeered.

Lion-O stopped to look up at him. "I see where this is going. This trial is about controlling my emotions. You always loved to make me mad."

"Because it was so easy!" the older prince replied.

"Because you wanted what I had," Lion-O snarled. "That's why you had to be better than me at _everything_! It was so everyone could see that the crown was going to someone who didn't deserve it!" He began scaling the wall once more.

Tygra started to climb as well, but a kick came from out of nowhere and knocked him down a branch. Siber appeared at the top, holding his whip triumphantly in her hands. "You really need to keep your eyes open," she purred. Tygra suddenly lunged, and the whip was pulled from her grasp. Nevertheless, the soldier began rapidly climbing the branches. Lion-O charged the older prince, but left himself open again. Tygra sent a fist into the young king's face. Lion-O managed to grab hold of a branch.

Siber, meanwhile, had made it to the top. She jumped on the huge bell and swung it so that it rang loudly. "Match over, Tygra!"

He smiled. "Not quite. _Lion-O _has to beat me. Doesn't count if you do."

Tygra turned back to him. "Maybe I thought I would be a better king," he called. "But I wasn't the only one."

"You think _Father _believed it too?" Lion-O roared, charging after his brother. He aimed a punch at Tygra's face, but he disappeared, sending Lion-O back into the water.

The older prince turned visible again right underneath the bell. "It wasn't Father I was talking about. It was _you. _And it appears you still believe it."

To Siber's horror, he joined her in ringing the bell.

Lion-O climbed out of the water and back to the shore. The older prince and soldier appeared in front of him, his hand on Siber's shoulder.

He let go of her and handed the young king a key. But this one was black, and had the image of a skull at the top. "I'm sorry."

As the next portal popped up, Lion-O placed the key in, and it became larger.

"I'm sorry too, Lion-O," Siber said. "I failed you."

They entered the portal without another word.

_**Meanwhile...**_

It was a tight squeeze, but the ThunderCats managed to crawl through the air shaft. From above, they got a good view of Mumm-Ra, Slythe, Kaynar and Addicus. Around them was a circle of lizards with decorated robes on, chanting words that even Minx-O couldn't make out.

In the middle of all this was a pedestal in which the Sword of Omens lay on.

"At long last, the king of the ThunderCats is dead, and the Eye of Thundera will be mine once again," Mumm-Ra rasped. "And this time, no spell will keep me from the stone. Within these wall, my powers are immeasurable!" He loomed over the sword and began reciting a spell. The Sword of Omens began to spin.

Kat tried his best to peer of the edge. "I can't see anything. What's going on?"

"A thousand bad things, kid," Panthro replied.

"What do you want to do?" Cheetara asked Tygra.

"Drop in for a surprise attack," he responded.

The rest of the Cats looked at him in surprise.

"And land in the middle of trouble?" the General exclaimed.

"It's not a perfect plan," Tygra admitted. "But we owe it to Lion-O to try."

He kicked apart the grating that they were hiding behind, whip already in his hand, and jumped down. "ThunderCats, HO!"

Panthro and Minx-O were the first to go down after him, shortly followed by Kit, Kat, and Cheetara.

"_Keep them from the sword_!" Mumm-Ra commanded.

The Cats went after the lizards first. Panthro sent his nun-chucks into the helmet of one, while Minx-O mashed his sword into another's. Cheetara used her staff to rapidly knock them down. Tygra maneuvered his whip every which way, lashing out at every lizard that approached.

"You were fools to come here!" the mummy hissed, sending purple electricity into all the Cats.

They cried out in pain as the shocks increased. When the torture finally ended, all collapsed onto the floor.

The beaten-up lizards began collecting the Cats. "No more delays!" bellowed Mumm-Ra. "Take them to the cells. I'll deal with them once I destroy the sword."

Minx-O fought to keep his eyes open. The cubs, who were right next to him, seemed to be doing the same.

"We bought him some time," Kit breathed.

"Bought _who _some time?" Kat sighed. "There's no one coming to save us."

_Yes, there is, _Minx-O thought just as a lizard approached the three. _Lion-O and Siber will be here any moment. They _have _to be._

The two appeared back in the room they'd started in. Jaga was waiting for them.

"You were deemed worthy of another chance, Lion-O," he stated. "That chance was given to you, and you failed."

"Way to make him feel better, Jaga," Siber muttered.

"It can't end this way, Jaga!" Lion-O protested. "My mission, the other Cats...they need me!"

"Mumm-Ra has taken them prisoner," the elder cleric told him. "He's going to use the Eye of Thundera to bring darkness down upon the entire world."

"Why are you telling me this if I can't do anything about it?" the young king asked. "Jaga, please. There must be another way to send me back! I'd give anything!"

"As would I," Siber agreed. "Please, Jaga."

After a while, the elder cleric asked, "What do you have to give? You've already lost your life."

"Then what about my soul?" Lion-O asked.

"Don't be foolish," Jaga replied. "Your soul is your most precious gift."

"If a king should be willing to sacrifice his life for his people, then why not his soul?" he questioned.

"The Spirit Stone can return you to your body, but only until sunrise," Jaga told him. "If you spend that time wisely, you may be able to save your friends."

"What happens at sunrise?" Lion-O asked.

"Your soul will depart out of this world and enter Mimbo, where it shall remain for all eternity," he answered.

"What about Siber?" the young king pressed.

Jaga sighed. "Since Siberiana _did_ pass her trials, she will be allowed to return with you. But only until sunrise."

Lion-O nodded. "Deal."

"Are you sure you understand the consequences of returning to your earthly bodies?" the cleric asked.

Both ThunderCats nodded.

"Very well," Jaga said. He waved his staff, and Lion-O and Siber both glowed a brilliant white, then disappeared.

When they woke again, the two found themselves pinned underwater by rocks. Thankfully, the Spirit Stone created a shield around them that lifted them away. Lion-O and Siber swam quickly to the surface and took huge gulps of air.

Lion-O sighed and stared at the tall cliff. "Up again," he muttered. "Why is everything always up?"

A winged creature plunged into the water to snatch a fish. Without hesitation, the two grabbed onto the beast and used it to fly towards the cliff. "Maybe I'm finally learning my lessons," the young king mused. Together, the let go of the creature and landed on the mountain pass.

It didn't take long for Lion-O to find Kit's drawing. For a while, they followed the faces-past the canyon, through the forest, across the desert, and finally, to Mumm-Ra's temple.

_**Meanwhile...**_

The Cats could only wait inside the cell. Minx-O was currently working on a way to disable the purple ray-shield that trapped them from the inside.

"If Mumm-Ra gets the Eye of Thundera, we won't be able to stop him," Cheetara stated.

"I don't know what to do, Cheetara!" Tygra admitted. "I questioned Lion-O's decisions, but in the end, they always worked out. Suddenly I'm in charge, and we end up in here."

"Don't talk like that, Tygra," Minx-O said. "You did your best."

"Will you all stop worrying?" Kit sighed. "Lion-O will be here soon, and he'll find a way to get the sword back."

"Kit," the cleric said softly. "Lion-O is..."

"He'll be here, Cheetara! He'll be here!"

"Kit..." Tygra tried.

"He'll _be here_!"

Minx-O smiled and put a hand on her shoulder. "Siber too."

Lion-O and Siber managed to scale the side of the pyramid until they reached the air shaft. Siber managed to bypass the alarm system, and the two headed for the Prison Bay.

"How much longer, Slythe?" Kaynar's voice came out of nowhere. "They smell so _good_."

"Lord Mumm-Ra has plans for them," the lizard General replied. "Do you want to tell him that you _ate _his playthings?"

The two ran into an open cell.

"He's right, you know," Addicus agreed. "They _do_ smell delicious."

"Urg. Everything for Mumm-Ra," Kaynar growled. "I bet he wouldn't miss one of the kittens."

Siber picked up a loose piece of metal and threw it when the General's backs were turned. "What was that?" Slythe hissed. "I'll go see," Kaynar sighed. "Probably just a confused lizard or something." He started down the stairs to investigate. When they were sure he was gone, Lion-O popped out of the cell while Siber hid in another. "Hello, Generals!"

"_Lion-O_?" Slythe said in disbelief.

"We saw you die!" Addicus added.

"Then your eyes must be as bad as your breath," the young king shot back, retreating into the cell.

"Brave talk," the lizard General commented. "But without your sword, you're no match for any one of us."

"So," Lion-O asked. "You wanna do this the hard way?"

"Absolutely!" the monkian roared.

The two closed in on him, but Lion-O jumped over them and sealed the ray-door shut.

"Too bad," he said. "I prefer the easy way." Siber came out of her hiding place to see Addicus bang his fists against the ray-shield, then recoil in pain.

The two took off to find the other ThunderCats. Unfortunately, Kaynar was guarding them.

"I got this one," Siber whispered. "When his back is turned, whack him with this." She pulled the grate off an air shaft. "He'll be knocked unconscious."

She stepped out into his sight. "Ah! My feline female has returned!" Kaynar exclaimed. "I just couldn't stay away," Siber admitted. "You were right, Kaynar. I see now that we are destined to be together."

From inside the cell, Minx-O growled. "_Traitor_! You're as bad as _Grune_!"

The jackalman took her hands and kissed her. While he was, however, Lion-O came up from behind and knocked him unconscious with the grate.

Siber laughed and let down the ray-shield. "I can't believe you guys bought that!"

"It...can't be," Tygra breathed, staring at the two.

"Lion-O?" "Siber?"

"I told you he would come!" Kit exclaimed. The cubs ran to the young king and hugged him.

Siber smiled as Minx-O gave her a hug as well. "Don't you _ever_ do that again! I thought you were dead!"

"Are you kidding?" the white tigress replied. "I'm not a General yet! You're not getting rid of me _that _easy!"

Panthro joined the two as well. "He's right. We thought you were gone."

"I can be stubborn when it comes to dying," Siber quoted.

"If it wasn't for your markers," Lion-O told the kittens, "we never would've made it."

The General gave him a smile. "It's good to see you again, kid."

"How...How are you..." Cheetara couldn't finish her sentence.

"Long story," Lion-O sighed. "But we don't have much time. We have to get the sword back."

"It's a suicide mission!" Panthro exclaimed. "Makes it all the more fun," Siber replied.

"You're telling me," Lion-O muttered. "I'd understand if you don't want to follow me in there."

"We'd follow you anywhere-Your Majesty," Tygra told him.

They quickly made it to Mumm-Ra's chambers. The doors were closed, and there were guards around it. "General. The doors, please," Lion-O said softly. Panthro smiled and pulled out the bombs that he and Siber had made not too long ago. "With pleasure, my king." He stretched his arm to the door and placed the bomb on it, then started the countdown.

It didn't take long for it to go off.

Lion-O charged through the smoke, the rest of the Cats right behind him. "ThunderCats, HO!"

"_No_!" Mumm-Ra hissed. "They must not break the circle!"

But that's exactly what they were doing.

Panthro stretched his arms to knock down every lizard that came near him. Minx-O and Siber were fighting side by side. One remaining lizard tried to swipe the older soldier down, but the white tigress blocked the blow and knocked the lizard unconscious. The minx gave her a smile. "Glad to have you back, sis."

Tygra was using his whip to knock down lizards, while Cheetara used her staff.

Lion-O, however, went after the sword.

"Mumm-Ra!"he snarled. "You have something of mine!"

"And without it, you will _never _defeat me!" the mummy rasped."Ancient Spirits of Evil, transform this decayed form into Mumm-Ra the Ever-Living!"

Right before their eyes, he transformed into the gruesome being.

He threw a ball of pure purple energy at Lion-O, but the young king jumped away. Mumm-Ra fired bolt after bolt, but he kept dodging.

"You may have the Sword of Omens. But I still have the Spirit Stone. And I am _king_ of the ThunderCats!"

Mumm-Ra fired again, but the Spirit Stone Shield blocked the electricity. Lion-O ran around to the other side, shield still deflecting Mumm-Ra's attacks. The young king finally let the shield down and ran quickly past the mummy and dove for the sword.

Lion-O managed to grab it and get back up.

"_NO_!" Mumm-Ra roared, charging the young king.

The Eye of Thundera let out a huge blast of red energy that engulfed Mumm-Ra entirely. When the red beam of light ceased, Lion-O charged the injured mummy. However, a smoking Mumm-Ra retreated, and Panthro stopped him before he could get any further.

"Forget him, Lion-O!" the General called over the alarms. "We've gotta get out of here!" The young king hesitated, but fell back with the other Cats just as the doors sealed.

They ran a good distance away from the pyramid before stopping on a sand dune.

"Okay, Lion-O," Cheetara spoke. "I think it's time you told us what happened to you and Siber."

Lion-O sighed. "I'm sorry. But I have to leave." "Me too," Siber added.

"_Leave_?" Kit said in disbelief. "Why?"

The Spirit Stone on Lion-O's gauntlet began to glow.

Jaga's form appeared just behind the dune. "Because these two have paid the ultimate price."

The two watched as the sun peered over a far away dune. "Sunrise," they both whispered.

Lion-O looked at Siber. "I guess it's time."

Jaga nodded. "Time to use what you've learned to lead your people to victory-as the reborn king of the ThunderCats."

The young king stared in surprise. "I can stay? H-How? The trials!"

"The trials were designed to test more than just your skills. They were designed to test your heart. When you made the ultimate sacrifice to save your friends, you showed what it means to truly be a king." With that, the elder cleric faded away.

The two cats embraced. "We did it!" "We can stay!"

The other ThunderCats began asking loads of questions almost immediately. "I guess I'll start at the beginning," Lion-O sighed. "When we died."


End file.
